Vacations of Doom
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Una nueva niña llega Danville, en busca de alguien. -Exactamente, ¿que tienes planeado?
1. ¿Cómo dijiste?

Bueno, aquí con un primer fic de P&F... nerviosismo, ya que no es de capitulos largos, ni intensos capitulos (bueno eso tal vez si) y no se en que me estoy metiendo. Pero aún así, es para su disfrute, así que aquí comenzamos con esto que denomino "**Vacations of Doom" **

* * *

><p><em>Me encontraba en el centro de esta ciudad llamada Danville, frente a un enorme edificio morado que en su punta pone: "<em>_**Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados**__" No pude más que preguntarme que clase de persona malvada querría que el mundo supiera que es malo. Bueno, se lo preguntaré._

Una niña de cabellos oscuros, vestido gris oscuro con medias negras; entraba al ostentoso edificio con su mochila y una valija. Buscando en el directorio encontró el apartamento que buscaba, deteniéndose finalmente frente a la única puerta útil del piso 38.

_Bueno, estoy aquí esperando lo mejor ¿y se me hecha? No, no, no, mente positiva_-pensaba la niña, tocó la puerta y espero pacientemente.-_ ¡Que rayos pasa! ¡Llevo tres horas aquí parada! ¿Será que no hay nadie?_-dijo mientras veía si la puerta no tenía llave y no la tenía, así que entró y de repente se encontraba de cabeza colgando de una cuerda.

-Oh… Perry el Ornitorrinco-se escuchó una voz acercándose- tu…

_Y ahí estaba, la persona que buscaba, creo… Momento, ¿me llamó Perry el Ornitorrinco?_

-Eh… ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto un hombre vestido de farmacéutico, con ojos azules y en una postura bastante encorvada

-¿Es usted Heinz Doofenshmirtz?

-Eh… si ¿Y tu eres…?

-Mucho gusto señor Doofenshmirtz, soy Sophie Doom…

-¿Doom?-pregunto confundido

-Hija de Alucard Doom…

-¿Alucard Doom? ¿La misma Alucard Doom?...-el hombre guardo silencio unos momentos- Vaya, no te pareces mucho a ella, solo el color de piel, cabello, los ojos… eh…

-Si me dejara terminar…

-Bueno, esto es algo incómodo…

_Dígamelo a mí, estoy de cabeza…_

-No esperaba que la hija de una ex novia viniera a visitarme… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me encantaría explicarle, pero si fuera tan amable de bajarme…

-Disculpa, esperaba a mi enemigo pero ya es muy tarde así que supongo que no vendrá-dijo deshaciendo el nudo, haciendo que Sophie cayera contra el suelo.-Ahora si, no suelo tener muchas visitas así que no tengo nada para ofrecerte…

-No hay problema de hecho, me gustaría explicarle porque estoy aquí

-¿Entonces?

-Iré al grano, usted es mi padre.

* * *

><p>Como para escupir la sopa en lo último... ahora que recuerdo, esta historia se centra en esta Sophie Doom (si lo se, nombrecitos los que me saco...)<p>

Espero saber que les parece... ¿será que me querrán acuchillar?


	2. Vecinos y Venganza

Gracias por el mensaje, lo aprecio. Creo que tendremos un inicio algo extenso... por la brevedad de los capitulos.

* * *

><p><em>Después de muuucho, pero muuucho tiempo hablando con el ahora mi padre, además de varias pruebas y laboratorios. Nos encontrábamos frente a una casa en los suburbios, me dijo que no tenía espacio en el edificio y excusas, excusas y más excusas… y que me quedaría en esta bonita casa y me vendría a visitar, además que podía irlo a buscar cuando quisiera. Como si la cuidad estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, en fin; ya era hora que me pusiera a trabajar, no de gratis había llegado ahí… aunque, por un momento pensé que la bienvenida no sería tan fría… <em>

-Bien, ¡a trabajar!-_dije tratando de espantar cualquier sentimiento. Saqué mi equipo de la maleta y empecé las instalaciones pertinentes; mi misión, encontrar al agente que robó información de nuestra agencia, según el reporte el mejor espía británico de la sección especial: El agente 6. Retirado desde hace dos años, ha vivido encubierto por lo que no teníamos idea de su ubicación, hasta hace poco y al parecer, reside en Danville._

_Estaba a punto de terminar la instalación del software de la O.S.E. cuando de repente se fue la luz, salí a ver si solo era en la casa y me sorprendí de lo que vi: una rueda de la fortuna descendiendo rápidamente por la avenida, y específicamente el cable de luz de mi casa tirado a media calle._

-¿Cómo es que no se lleva los cables de todo los demás y los de mi casa sí?-pregunté al aire viendo que en toda la calle el único daño que causo la atracción de feria, fue hacia mi persona.-Ahora a por partes nuevas. Pero será mañana-dije volviéndome a la casa.

_Que alguien me diga, ¿quien en su sano juicio deja una rueda de la fortuna rodar calle abajo? Ya me enteraría, pero antes: terminar la barrera para las hojas del vecino. Los vecinos son tan…_

**_+Ding dong+_**

_Hablando de vecinos…-_¡Hola linda!-dijo una señora con cabello rojizo, un momento esta mujer es Linda… ¡es Lindana! la del disco que mamá nunca dejaba de escuchar-Bienvenida al vecindario, soy Linda Flin, vivo a cuatro casas de aquí. -_¿A cuatro casas de aquí?-_Si necesitas algo no dudes en visitarnos…-_dejamos de prestarle atención…_- tengo también dos hijos, seguro que te llevarás bien con ellos…

-Ah…-asentí para despabilarme_ ¿Qué dijo de último?_

-Entonces te espero mañana, se alegrarán de conocerte-dijo despidiéndose y dejándome con la duda más grande de mi vida…_ ¿en que me metí?_

_Bueno, dudas más tarde, ahora venganza con el vecino en: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…_

-¡AAAAAHHHHHH!

-Me encanta una misión cumplida

* * *

><p>Sin más, otro capitulo. Esperando algun comentario, como siempre, serán bienvenidos.<p> 


	3. Un Padre

No pude resistir subir otro capítulo (Ágata la Pingüina, inspira... aparte de la depresión) ¿En serio parece intrigante la historia? (No me lo creo...) En fin, otro capítulo... me agrada Norm.

* * *

><p><em>Me disculpé con la señora Flynn, pues no iba a llegar hoy, tenía que hablar con… ¿papá? Dijo que llegara pues quería preguntarme algo.<em>

-¿Por qué será que nunca atiende la puerta?- no importándome, como la primera vez abrí la puerta y debo agradecer que no estaba de cabeza de nuevo, no, ahora esta en una caja de plástico, con correas autoajustables al cuerpo… Pero tampoco fue importante cuando vi al frente: Doofenshmirtz luchando a muerte contra un ornitorrinco, que mi mente asimiló como "Perry el Ornitorrinco". "Perry" de un coletazo tiró a mi padre, rápidamente se acercó a una gigantesca máquina y presionó un botón, dándose así a la fuga. Instantes después, la máquina explota y mi padre grita: "¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!", mientras se levanta y se sacude un poco el polvo.

-Señor, tenemos visitas-dijo una voz robótica, volteo y veo a un hombre de hojalata de unos tres metros de alto ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes?

-Oh Sophie, llegaste antes-dijo acercándose a una puerta-Norm, sácala de ahí y dale algo mientras curo mis heridas internas-dijo entrando a una habitación, dejándome sola con "Norm". _¡Que buen padre tengo!_

-Me llamo Norm-dijo mientras me sacaba de la caja-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo ya dejándome en un sillón

-Sophie-respondí-¿Qué haces aquí Norm?-pregunté, no es normal ver a un robot/humano en la "casa" de alguien, pero bueno, tampoco es muy normal que digamos luchar con un ornitorrinco y que te gane. En lo que Norm me contaba su vida desde el inicio del verano, papá llegó y se sentó delante mío, serio.

-¿Le sucede algo señor?-dijo Norm preocupado. _Eso me dice que no suele estarlo, ¿por qué se vuelve tan distinto frente a mí?_

-Déjame a solas con Sophie, Norm-ordenó con algo de desgana

-Pero señor…

-¿Aun estas aquí?-recriminó. El pobre robot, como temiendo algo malo se negaba a abandonar del todo la estancia, hasta que fue amenazado con ser desmantelado. _Vaya que ese robot tiene más sentidos que una persona normal._

Aquí estoy, preguntándome si es lo mejor. Pero si no lo hago, perderé mucho… ¿Qué es una mentira a cambio de probar la felicidad? ¿Qué es un pequeño sacrificio por una vida? ¿Qué es una mentira? _Una mentira es mi vida…_

_-¿Entonces no logró de buena forma que la aceptaran?_

-No señor.

-_¿Al menos tiene información sobre el Agente 6?_

-Por supuesto señor…-mentí-he encontrado una especie de agencia regional que opera encubierto en esta zona-aparentemente, no del todo.

_-En tal caso, nosotros tomaremos medidas para que "su padre" la acepte._ _Esperamos que su misión concluya sin más contratiempos, en caso contrario revocaremos su solicitud de baja._

-Es lo último que recibirá de mi señor. Hasta el: "Misión cumplida, señor".

* * *

><p>Doof un mal padre... (que raro decirle así) ¿Que malvadas cosas le harán los de la O.S.E.?<p>

Por cierto, escribía mal "Flynn" ¬/¬ Lo siento.


	4. La Aventura de Un Día

Bueno, usualmente actualizo por quincena (pero como me agarró lo de escribir...) así que aquí hay un nuevo capítulo :D

Lamento no haber puesto de quienes son P&F, en compensación, lo pondré siempre (cosa que no hago por pereza, lo se, está mal...)

**"Phineas y Ferb" es de la creación de Dan Povenmire y "Swampy" Marsh** (Yo solo los secuestré con fines terroristas :D)

* * *

><p>"Papá" me ha visitado, me ha dicho que pronto conoceré a mi hermana Vanessa. <em>Me pregunto ¿qué tanto le hizo los de la agencia? De la noche a la mañana, a cambiado por completo… le preguntaré a Norm. <em>Pero hasta entonces, tengo un compromiso con la señora Flynn.

-Buenos días, señora Flynn-dije llegando apenas, ella ya iba hacia su auto cuando me escuchó.

-Hola, Sophie. Voy a salir a cambiar unas cosas, pasa adelante, les he adelantado que llegarías así que te están esperando.-se despidió, cuando llegó una muchacha muy parecida a la señora Flynn corriendo hacia el auto, hizo tantas muecas en tan poco tiempo que simplemente me quedé ahí, viendo sorprendida como se acercaba entre feliz y molesta.

-¿Así que tú eres Sophie?-yo solo asentí-Pues huye mientras puedas, te volverás loca de solo estar aquí-me dijo mientras marcaba y empezaba a hablar con una "Stacy".

Temiéndome que fueran igual de histéricos que la pobre muchacha, entré por la puerta del jardín.

-Oye, ¿y Perry?-dijo un chico pelirrojo con cabeza de nacho. _¿Tan famoso es el nombre "Perry"? Según yo, era marca de paté…_ Un chico más alto que "Nachito", me señaló-Oh tu debes ser Sophie-me dijo sonriente, solo asentí-También eres de pocas palabras, ya veo… Yo soy Phineas y él es mi hermano Ferb-dijo presentando al chico de al lado-¿quieres acompañarnos al parque? Vamos a construir un…

-Hola Phineas, ¿Qué están haciendo?-interrumpió una niña de cabello negro y vestidito rosado, por no mencionar su moña de Minnie Mouse del mismo color. _Cualquiera que me oye, me considerará una juzgona… pero no estoy de humor._- ¿Quién es ella?-preguntó fingiendo una sonrisa, claramente puedo ver que está molesta con mi presencia.

-Ella es Sophie, se ha mudado al vecindario.-contesto ignorando… no, más bien, no se percató de su cambio. "Nachito" ya se ganó mi aceptación.-Vamos a construir una fuente para el parque ¿quieren acompañarnos?-_ ¿No son muy jóvenes para ser ambientadores de parques y jardines?_

Bien, no culpo a la chica histérica, no del todo, que sea así. Mi estimado "Nachito" y "Cabeza de césped", nos guiaron a mí y a "Minnie Mouse" al parque, donde comenzamos la construcción de la fuente más extravagante que me pudiera imaginar… Eso no era fuente, ¡era parque acuático/acuario/bebedero! Todo en un cómo y conveniente sitio… Supongo que es una lástima que el agua se haya evaporado por completo, haciendo que el material de la fuente se desquebrajara y cayera en pedazos, formando así una extraña y linda orilla para el lago que ahí se encontraba. Al poco rato llegó la señora Flynn, con la chica histérica, que resulta que se llama Candace y nos invitó a pie. _¿Qué es un pie?_

* * *

><p>La mera verdad, es algo difícil imaginar algo increíble, pero no tan "increible" que raye en lo imposible. Por cierto Sophie Doom, si me pertenece... y lo de fines terroristas... no lo comentemos...<p>

^^ Cuidense

PD: ¡MIL GRACIAS A LOS QUE NOS LEEN Y COMENTAN! **¡UNA HISTORIA CON COMENTARIOS, ES UNA HISTORIA FELIZ! :D**


	5. Entre Agentes

Ya me calmé... **¡Gracias a los que leen!** Disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

><p>¿Para que mentir diciendo que la vida normal no es divertida? En los últimos días, he visitado a "Nachito" y Ferb (es más corto que "Cabeza de césped", aunque le siente bien). Ellos, Baljeet, Bufort, Isabella y yo hemos hecho desde un programa de radio, hasta algo que no recuerdo del todo, solo que terminé en el polo sur pidiéndole indicaciones a un pingüino… Pero los de la O.S.E me están pisando los talones, literalmente estoy bajo amenaza.<p>

Estaba en el patio de "Nachito" y Ferb, iban a hacer no se que cosa… hoy no podía acompañarlos hasta el uso del aparato; después de ver a "Perry" me di cuenta que era el mismo ornitorrinco que vence a papá todos los días, según Norm. Así que me dediqué a buscar disimuladamente un escondite del mamífero semi-acuático…

-¿Qué haces?-_Si no fuera por… por Dios, supongo… hubiera dado un salto, junto con un grito que me asemejaría con Candace. Cuando volteé a ver quien me habló_

-¿Hablas?-susurré, no me podía creer que "Cabeza de césped" hablara.

-Al parecer tú también-comentó

-¿Oye Ferb no has visto el barreno?-preguntó "Nachito" asomándose. Yo le extendí el que tenía en la mano, me lo había encontrado enredado en el árbol… ya veo por qué fallé en lo disimulado.-Gracias Sophie-dijo sonriendo y se fue por donde vino.

-Ten cuidado, no sabes lo que te puedes encontrar-dijo Ferb dejándome sola de nuevo. Eso me ofendió, en cierta forma, y como buena niña con rabieta golpeé la pared, haciéndose un hueco donde caí en una especie de tobogán gigante.

Después del porrazo que me di en el suelo, pude ver que terminé en una especie de "escondite secreto", había inventos regados por aquí y por allá (muchos de ellos inútiles, por desgracia) y para rematar una pantalla gigante, debo decir que esperaba más discreción por parte de la agencia de "Perry el Ornitorrinco". Escuché a lo lejos algo, así que me escondí rápidamente detrás de la pantalla gigante.

-_Agente P, tu misión de hoy, además de detener a __Doofenshmirtz, inteligencia nos reporta que hay un espía en la zona del Área Limítrofe-_Eso no me agrada ¿Tan obvia he sido?-_Además de cubrir a Doofenshmirtz, te dedicarás a buscar pistas sobre la ubicación e intenciones de este espía…Buena suerte Agente P._

Después de un tiempo prudencial, salí del escondite por una puerta que hay en el árbol del jardín, por suerte "Nachito" y los demás ya se habían ido, me fui a la ciudad donde mi padre me esperaba. Llegué justo a tiempo para ver al _Agente P_ presionar el botón de autodestrucción y salir huyendo…

-¡Te odio Perry el Ornitorrinco!-grito mientras agitaba su brazo.

-Papá, ya se fue-dijo otra voz. Volteé a ver de quien era la voz, era una chica de unos 17 años con el cabello oscuro y ropas negras, era hermosa, para que voy a mentirles; estaba con una mueca de fastidio y a la vez resignación viendo a _nuestro padre_.

-Señor, Sophie llegó-dijo Norm, haciéndome dar un saltito. _¿Cómo es que nunca siento el gran bulto que se coloca a mi lado?_ Pero debo admitir que Norm se ha vuelto mi amigo e insisto que parece más humano que un mismo humano, cuando le pregunté sobre los de la agencia, me dijo que no escuchó nada, solo a un borreguito (Descubrí ahí, que Norm soñaba…)

-Oh Sophie, que puntual eres… eh… ¿viste a…? –dijo señalando por donde se había ido Perry-Bueno, te llamé porque quería que conocieras a tu hermana Vanessa; Vanessa, ella es Sophie-dijo haciendo las presentaciones. Rápidamente me acerqué y le ofrecí un saludo, pero me dejó con la mano en el aire porque se dedicó en los cinco minutos más largos de mi vida, a escudriñar cada centímetro de mí.

-Me caes bien-_No sabrá el mundo jamás, cuan feliz me sentí al escuchar eso, alguien me decía que le agradaba, sin ningún tipo de manipulación o engaño. Le agradaba lo que veía, espero que no cambie de opinión después…_ Yo solo le dediqué la mejor sonrisa que alguna vez di.-Ya volvemos papá-dijo llevándome a la salida.-Tengo mucho que mostrarte…-me dijo.


	6. Como evadir, a una Organización Secreta

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré breve: Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a sus creadores, y aunque no me lo crea, a Disney. Sophie es creacion mia.

* * *

><p>En la última semana, he estado revisando los cuarteles del la O.S.A.C. y por un estúpido error de mi parte (me caí con una cáscara de banano…), cosa que nunca me había sucedido, ahora corría evitando y noqueando a cuanto agente especial se me atravesara. <em>¿Qué se supone que las agencias especiales clase 3 eran experimentales?<em> El punto es que si me veía alguien de Greenpeace, me demandaría por maltrato a los animales. Pero estos agentes son excepcionales, su instinto los hace más fuertes y ágiles; llegué al punto donde la única salida daba al jardín de "Nachito" y eso implicaba un problema: Perry el Ornitorrinco, que estaba frente mío viéndome severamente.

Era un duelo de miradas épico, donde nos comprendíamos con la mirada y a la vez pareciese que cortáramos el aire, ninguno pretendía darse por vencido; él por su agencia y lo que pudiera hacer con la información obtenida, yo por lo que estaba en juego desde un comienzo.

Con un rápido movimiento empezó nuestra contienda, ágiles y poderosos golpes propinaba el relativamente pequeño ornitorrinco, en lo que descifraba su estilo y número de golpes continuos, aproveché también idear una forma de salir; una vez saliera, Perry no podría hacer nada ya que su identidad secreta estaría en juego y yo podría escabullirme o en último caso hacerme pasar cual ladrón ya que mi camuflaje ayudaba.

En un pequeño hueco de sus ocho golpes, rodé sobre mi misma alcanzando la escalera de emergencia y rápidamente subí, llegando al tejado de la casa. Suspiré algo aliviada, ya que Perry se quedó adentro y sin perder tiempo salté del techo, en mi casi completada huida, me topé con algo que no esperaba: otro espía (era eso, o un ladrón) que cubría su rostro con una máscara estilo película de terror.

-Entrega la información-ordenó. La voz se escuchó alterada, este espía, había tomado sus precauciones, no como yo que estaba confiada en solo enfrentarme a espías especiales, negué con la cabeza.

En un rápido movimiento, que me dejó impresionada por ser mucho más ágil que el del mismo Perry, intentó tomar la tarjeta con la información que había recabado. Su estilo era rápido y preciso, no me daba oportunidad de ver la pausa de sus movimientos, pero al parecer quería terminar esto rápido puesto que cuando terminaba su segundo intento con el mismo estilo, lo cambiaba. Fue una suerte que Perry haya interferido, ya que con el movimiento que realizó a distancia, fue capaz de sorprendernos a ambos y llevarse mi tarjeta aunque logré reaccionar rápido, lo que me dio tiempo suficiente para escapar. _Lo que Perry y el extraño no sabían, es que no soy tan tonta para tener la información expuesta, esa tarjeta solo tenía un juego que me encontré en internet. La verdadera información estaba más que segura y pronto descubriría si el Agente 6 tenía que ver con la O.S.A.C._

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! :D<br>_


	7. Round Two

Phineas y Ferb le pertenecen a sus creadores, y aunque siga sin creermelo, a Disney. Sophie es creacion mia.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir... de hecho nada. Solo los invito a comentar, así sabría que puedo mejorar.

* * *

><p><em>-… Y es así como construyes un "Inador"-concluyó padre con su clase de maldad.<em>

_-Es lo más hermoso que ha dicho-dijo Norm secándose ¿lagrimas? Con un pañuelito._

_-Eso me enferma…-dijo viendo con molestia y asco a Norm, de repente una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Sophie…_

_-¿Si?-atiné a decir_

_-Ya se lo que vamos a hacer hoy…_

Y es así como hoy soy enemiga invitada de _Perry el Ornitorrinco_ ¿Me debo sentir alagada _o él debe hacerlo_? Mientras divagaba en mis recuerdos de esta mañana, padre le daba los últimos toques al ultra súper poderoso y magnífico "_Malvadinador_" Para abreviar MUPYM. Esperábamos impacientemente a Perry, _para que nos venciera en menos de quince minutos_, para lograr el éxito de la que sería primer triunfo de padre… o al menos eso dijo, yo me pedí libre en lo que llegaba para analizar la información de O.S.A.C.

Es sumamente decepcionante que la información que adquirí, solo sean los récords de las misiones y de los escondites secretos, pero me hace plantear una pregunta interesante a mi parecer: _¿Cómo seleccionan a las familias?_ Obviamente me respondí: _Por la ubicación._ Pero después de plantearme mínimo 20 peros más… llegué a la conclusión que necesito hackear por completo la base de datos para quedar satisfecha. Daré mi golpe en la noche.

-Oh ahí estás Perry el Ornitorrinco…-escucho, más vale ir o se molestará. Además tanto estar pensando y repasando la información que leí, hará que me duela la cabeza…

Me colaba por la ventana de este "Cuartel General", a las dos de la mañana y debo decir que no debí quedarme despierta… como sea estaba, _de nuevo,_ tomando información y me topé con algo desalentador: La computadora principal colapsó en el instante que el chico de gafas encendió el computador.

-¡No otra vez!-dijo el chico-¡Tendré que pedirle la copia de nuevo al Agente P! El Mayor se molestará…

_¡Rayos! ¿Por qué siempre la casa de Nachito? ¿Qué acaso no puede haber otro lugar donde poner las cosas importantes?_

Les ahorraré la monótona historia de cómo conseguí la información y les contaré lo que pasó cuando salí del árbol…

-_¿De nuevo aquí?_-preguntó el espía al que creí en un principio ladrón. Seguía utilizando el modulador…

-_No es precisamente que me agrade…-_Me robé uno de la O.S.A.C-_ Pero trabajo es trabajo, ¿no?_

Al parecer esta noche se desenvolvía mejor, me costaba aún más seguir sus movimientos y en más de una ocasión me asesto unos buenos golpes, mi fuerte nunca fue el combate, por lo que tomé una medida algo desesperada… golpe la pared y de paso quebré la puerta que daba al jardín. La reacción no se hizo esperar y rápidamente alguien bajaba a revisar que sucedía. No me tomé la molestia de ver que hacia el otro, yo solo salí de ahí lo más rápido que puede y me encerré en la casa.

-Oye Sophie, ¿Dónde estabas?-dijo una voz mientras encendía la luz

-¿Padre?-dije de lo más extrañada

-Mira se que nunca he sigo un "buen padre", pero al menos podrías avisar a donde vas a las dos de la mañana…

-A caminar-dije no muy convencida-¡Tengo que estar saludable!

-¿Y por qué tienes sangre en la boca?

-Un perro se me abalanzó, era un perro enorme y no salí bien librada-cada vez me sorprenden más mis mentiras…

-Bueno, solo avisa antes de salir.-Iba a preguntarle desde cuando había estado aquí- Vine a las nueve para estar contigo, supongo que mañana podremos estar un tiempo juntos. Ve a dormir las tres horas que te quedan-me dijo.

-De acuerdo-dije sonriendo. _Qué extraño es este padre…_

Mientras en el jardín de la familia Flynn-Fletcher…

-¿Qué es todo esto?-dijo Lawrence viendo la puerta rota, para después ver hacia el jardín- ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

-Vine a ver que pasó…

-Mejor ve a descansar; no te preocupes mañana lo resolveremos.

-Que descanses…

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! :D<br>_


	8. Je suis de retour

Kishimoto nos inspira... XD Lamento la demora, pero me trabé.

* * *

><p>Estaba a punto de ir a la línea 5 con destino a Versailles… cuando un agujero, literalmente me tragó. Terminé en "mi casa" y el monitor se encendió abruptamente.<p>

-_Agente 97A._

-Reportándose señor-hice mi saludo más por costumbre que otra cosa ¿qué pasó? ¿No se supone que me estaban retirando la misión?

-_Informes dicen que su "padre" realizó una máquina para atravesar dimensiones_-¿Eso exactamente a qué hora pasó?- _El punto es que la agencia O.S.A.C., para que la población olvidara lo sucedido se quedó sin defensas y con la ayuda que nos proporcionó anteriormente, nos posibilitó obtener información específica del Agente 6. _

_-_Señor, con todo respeto ¿no me dieron de baja para esa misión?

-… _Está en los suburbios. Es civil. Hágalo bien, haremos de caso que no sucedió nada y quizá aceptemos su solicitud de baja. Fin de la transmisión._

-…

_Me puse a gritar y saltar como loca por toda la casa. No podía creer que la O.S.E. me estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad… ¡Ellos nunca la dan! Quizá ser un buen perro me ayudó, aunque no me agrade la comparación._

_He diseñado robots espías en base a uno que había hecho padre y según me contaron, no funcionó muy bien que digamos… pero esto me ahorrará mucho tiempo, los he esparcido por toda área de los suburbios del Área Limítrofe. Y lo que encontré fue algo desalentador… cinco personas tienen frecuencias extrañas a las que una persona "normal" debería tener en su cuarto-guarida-casa._

-¿Por qué esos cuatro?-me dije mientras observaba los habitantes de los lugares indicados.-Cuando menos a este no lo conozco. Se llama… Jamaicano… Mango… Jango… Pancho algo así. Y este… el novio de Candace.

_Me dirigí a oscuras, a la casa del nombre australiano (a pesar de todo no se me quedó el nombre y tampoco sé si en verdad será nombre de ese lugar…) su casa, parecía una casa normal… para empezar cuando entré a lo que creí era la estancia, resultó ser un baño. Un baño muy extravagante debo agregar, así que me puse a revisar cada rincón de la casa hasta que…_

_-_Pesadillas…-estaba en la posición más incómoda, siendo parte de un cuadro abstracto en la cocina. El chico aparentemente fue por agua, pero no, además fue a hacer un sándwich y se quedó viendo precisamente la pintura en la que me estaba escondiendo.-No recuerdo esa sombra enfrente de la cara de la Reina Victoria…-_¿Eso era la reina Victoria? Oh no…-_Tampoco recuerdo que fuera tridimensional-_si acercaba un poco más sabría que no soy la sombra tridimensional enfrente de la cara de la reina Victoria y tendría que abortar_.-Supongo que papá lo cambió un poco-_Se fue… y sentiría un gran alivio de no ser porque la reina Victoria me estaba viendo de forma amenazante. _

_Eso de no dormir bien, me está afectando. Revisando en el cuarto del niño, encontré varias cosas interesantes… un retrato, un violín, una engrapadora tamaño mini, un monstruo debajo de la cama y Voilà! Un dispositivo de almacenamiento integrado inteligente, camuflado discretamente como un llavero con forma del Big Ben. _

_¿Podía ser más discreto? _

_Tal vez… pero así son los ingleses._


	9. La Niña

**Creo que por dejarla abandonada... en fin. Otro capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Siguiente día, o mejor dicho noche. Estaba en la casa del novio de Candace, esta sí era una casa decente… al menos hasta que me tope con La Niña.<p>

-Es extraño que la O.S.E. esté por acá, creí que teníamos una tregua…-dijo acariciando al puddle negro en su regazo.

-Créame que no pretendemos romper el pacto, es por otras circunstancias…

-Lamento decirte que no podré dejarte avanzar, puedes encontrar cosas que no son de tu incumbencia…

-Lo que busco no requiere mucha ciencia, ¿ha visto un suvenir de Inglaterra?

-¿Disculpa?-dijo por demás perpleja. El "DAII" que obtuve, tenía parte de una información de las juntas secretas de Marahama y un código; así que asumí que los restos tendrían forma de suvenir…

-¿Un retrato de la reina? ¿Stonehenge?... ¿Un puente?-Definitivamente nunca había tenido gran afición por conocer Inglaterra.

-Retírate si no quieres ser mortalmente herido-dijo a la vez que presionaba un botón y algunos juguetes que estaban tirados cobraban vida, sacado de película de horror si me preguntan.

-¿Suzy por qué estás despierta tan tarde?-dijo este… Jeremy encendiendo la luz de la estancia _¡Dios lo salve!_-Vamos recoge tus juguetes y ven a dormir-La Niña lo obedecía como si fuese hipnotizada… y finalmente Jeremy se la llevó, yo que estaba en una esquina cual araña me quedé más que asombrada… La Niña no era tan temible después de todo.

Después de buscar por todos lados, solo me restaba el cuarto de La Niña… Suzy. Entré sigilosamente… de no ser porque pisé la cola del perro de La Niña, afortunadamente duerme profundo. Registrando entre un cajón de doble protección, encontré una peculiar nota: "_Espero que esto sea símbolo de amistad" _y una linda diadema…

-¡Suéltala!-La Niña se me tiró encima antes de lo que pude haber previsto, tratando de quitarme la diadema la lanzó y fue a dar con la puerta haciendo que de la diadema saliera un pequeño objeto…-¡No!-corrió a recoger la diadema, pero creo que no notó el pequeño objeto.-¡Qué alivio! ¡Tú!-dijo señalándome-¡Esto es la guerra!

-Espere yo… yo… -piensa. Un destello…

-¿Quién eres tú?-me dijo La Niña abrazando su diadema…

-¿Eh?-dije abriendo los ojos…

-¡Vete de aquí antes que llame a la policía!-me chilló

-Eh… claro…-dije levantándome a la vez que tomaba discretamente el objeto que cayó de la diadema.

Finalmente salí de los territorios de La Niña, aprovechando que me quedaba cerca la casa de Baljeet, también iría.

-¿Y qué se supone que estamos haciendo?

Salté de la impresión, a la vez que observé a quien me habló-Norm, ¿podrías dejar de asustarme así?-tratando de controlar me respiración y comenzaba a caminar seguida de Norm.-Por cierto, gracias…

-No hay de que-entonces Norm fue quien me ayudó ¿de dónde sacó la luz que borra mentes?-Tengo que cuidar a mi hermana… ¿pero por qué hacemos esto?

-Para vivir…

Llegamos sin mucha dificultad a la casa de Rai, y esa casa cabe dentro de lo normal-extravagante. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba debidamente identificado. Dentro del cuarto de Baljeet, en el cajón con la etiqueta de "Cosas Inútiles" encontré otro "DAII" esta vez con forma de cubo… y ciertamente no parecía la gran cosa, de no ser porque eso emanaba la frecuencia extraña.

Después de mi odisea junto a Norm, regresamos a casa y aunque la casa de Rai fue lo más fácil que he hecho en estas semanas, debía ponerme a decodificar el código y hasta el momento solo llevaba una "H" y una "E", esperaba que lo que tuviera el cubo y el pedazo de diadema me ayudara un poco.

_-Pronto podre terminar esto y tener una vida normal…_

* * *

><p><strong>No se, pero Suzy me parece una buena agente malvada :D Creo que me estoy más de la realidad, pero esperemos volver.<strong>

_^^ Cuidense  
><em>


	10. Esta tarde

**Tengo abandonadas todas mis historias... hay que recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido.**

He aquí otro micro-capitulo

_Phineas & Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh_

* * *

><p>Esto era magnífico, espléndido, increíble…<p>

-_Es hora de rendirse_

Bien, eso no es cierto. El agente metido vino a proteger a Minnie Mouse ¡qué clase de loco mundo es este en que un espía no puede hacer dignamente su trabajo sin estar a punto caer de un edificio a una muerte segura!

_-No eres cooperador, solo quiero la tonta insignia de la banda de esa niña._

_-Por eso mismo, resígnate. Ya has causado varios problemas…_

_-_Lamento interrumpir, pero ¿puede alguien ayudarme?-Minnie Mouse no estaba exactamente en una mejor situación que yo. _¿Dónde está Nachito cuando se le necesita? _Momento ¿por qué pienso en Nachito? Es mejor que no esté aquí.

Como pude me quité al que estoy más que segura es 6 y até una cuerda a una punta del edificio y me lancé a _¿salvar?_ mejor dicho a evitar que Isabella _muriera por mi culpa_, estaba enredada en una saliente de esta construcción tan rara, atada por la banda con sus insignias y varias cuerdas que no tardarían en ceder ante el peso y la gravedad. Quebré uno de los vidrios (no me salvé de cortarme) y tomé uno para intentar desenredar a Isabella.

-_No te muevas… puedo cortarte._

_-_No es hayas intentado hacer algo parecido con anterioridad.

-_No era mi intención que cayeras…-_seguía cortando las cuerdas, pero me comenzaban a molestar los reclamos.

-¿Y no era tu intención atarme?

_-Eres terca cual… _-mejor me ahorro el comentario- _solo quería la insignia…_

-¿No pudiste haberla pedido?

_-¿Me la hubieras dado?_-finalmente cortaba la última cuerda y la agarré antes que cayera, para comenzar a subir de una manera no muy convencional y aprovechar y quitarle la insignia.

-Pues… si me lo explicaras, si.-dijo sacudiéndose un poco el uniforme una vez a salvo en el techo.

-_Pero yo no.-_ ¡Rayos me había olvidado de este tipo! _Y para colmo me quedé en la orilla._ Caí inevitablemente pero gracias a la cuerda pude impulsarme y darle un buen golpe a ese agentico que hace tiempo se lo merecía. Pero no tengo mucha suerte... la cuerda se rompió.

_-Al menos moriré en servicio…_ -me dije cayendo al vacio pensando que esto fue una mala idea desde el principio- y_ todo comenzó bien esta mañana._


End file.
